Entirely yours Elena
by Kaytvd12
Summary: Continues where Season 2 Left off..Damon and Elena go on the search for Stefan and Klaus along with Jeremy and Alaric, where they run into some fimiliar faces and danger
1. Chapter 1

Elena what's a matter?" Damon said as he looked over at Elena sitting over in the passengers seat of the car.

"Don't worry about it Damon." she replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. He then reached his hand over and grabbed her and pulled it close to him.

"Now Elena, you know it's not good to hide your feelings from me" he said as he gave her his smile. "So just tell me what's bothering you."

"Well.." she started to say but was unsure how to express her feelings for everything. Damon suddenly stopped the car, got out of the vehicle and moved to the other side to help Elena.

"Damon…I don't want to loose you and I don't know how things are going with Stefan with him running off with Klaus. I'm confused on what to do." she said. Damon then brushed the tear away from her eye that was beginning to fall.

"Don't worry Elena. I'm here. Everything will be fine; you know you can trust me to take care of you and to find my brother." He said as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"I know" was all she said before Damon pulled her in close, and she embraced the hug. Just before he pulled away he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Elena did not disregard his kiss. He just gave him a quick smirk back and looked around to see where Damon has stopped the car. From what Elena could tell he stopped in the middle of a forest. She was confused on why he would stop her.

"Damon, where are we?" She said and she turned around to look at him to find him standing only inches from her face. She was starting at his eyes now, memorized. She never got look at these eyes this close before. For a moment she lost her train of thought only to b interrupted by a car pulling up behind them. The both instantly turned around to find Alaric and Jeremy getting out of the car.

"Damon, I still do not understand why we needed to take separate cars. When we call could fit in my car fine." Alaric said as he walked over to where Elena and Damon where standing.

"Well...it's better if we are separated just in case we have a run with Klaus, a diversion."

"Where are we anyways?" Ask Jeremy.

"Oh we are just about to enter Delaware, and i knew this quite little house up ahead, i figured it would be a nice place to relax before we continue." Said Damon as he started to walk towards what looked like endless woods.

"But Damon... there's nothing out here" said Elena as she processed to follow him into the woods and Alaric and Jeremy where following behind.

Not sure where they where going the three of them continued to follow Damon into the woods. Alaric and Elena had the utterly most confident in Damon while Jeremy kept asking questions. After about 10minutes of walking ahead they seen an arch way. As the came to the arch way they had seen a small little house. It looked like no one was home.

"Here we are" Said Damon as he processed towards the doorway.

"But…don't you have to be invited in?" Said Alaric confused.

"Why would I have to be when I own the house?"

They all entered the house. It was nothing over the top, but it was small and comfortable. Damon gave them a quick walk around of the house, and they stopped at the Kitchen. They a sat around the table trying to figure out a plan for the following days.

"Does anyone know where Stefan and Klaus are anyways?" asked Alaric.

"I keep trying to call him but his phone must be off" Said Elena.

"I had Bonnie try and do a tracking spell on him but it only works on humans." Jeremy said as she got up and walked to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"What about you Damon?" Ask Alaric.

"If i know my brother, I am pretty sure he is in New York at the moment. Being his blood brother I have a sense on where he might be..." he said to get strange looks from the rest. "Must be a vampire thing." he added.

"What are we going to do when we get to New York then? Just try and talk to Klaus. because I'm sure that will work...because we know from experience Klaus is a very reasonable man." added Jeremy with a sarcastic tone to his voice

"Just leave everything to me, I will figure it out. I always have a plan. Did you really think id go into this with out a plan?" Damon said as he got up off of his seat and headed out of the kitchen.

"Damon where are you going?" Said Elena getting out of her seat trying to follow him.

"Its bed time Elena. Your room is upstairs second door to the left. Alaric your room is pasted the living room down the hall, first door on the right… You can sleep on the couch it pulls out." He said as he continued up the stairs towards his bed room.

Everyone was then following behind Damon realizing that it was late and that they needed to get some sleep. Elena followed Damon towards the stairs while Alaric walked with Jeremy to the living room.

As Elena went upstairs Damon pointed to the correct door for her to enter. To her surprise her bags where already in the room. She took a pair of pajamas out of the bag and headed towards the bathroom to change for bed. Before she headed back towards her room she thought she should go and check on Damon because he been quite about what was going with his brother. She thought she needed to have a conversation with him about it. She knocked on the door to hear no answer, she knocked again and he still did not respond. She opened the door slowly,

"Damon" she sat, but surprisingly he still did not answer her. She then decided to take a few more steps into the door. She got a good look at his bedroom; it was not much different from his room at the Salvatore Boarding House. A huge bed fit for a king, a bookshelf behind the bed filled with any book you could dream off, a dresser and what she thought to be a bathroom. As she walked closer into the room, she could now tell that it was a bathroom and Damon must be in the shower because she heard the water running. She decided she could talk to him another time. Just as she reached the the doorway, she turned around to find him standing there by the bed with only a towel on.

"Hello..Elena. If i knew you wanted to join me I would of invited you in for a night cap."He said to her. She instantly blushed because they thought did run through her mind before, not that she would of acted on it.

"That's not funny Damon" was all she could say as she continued back out the door. Before she knew it Damon was in front of her blocking her way from exiting.

"Now Elena, where do you think you are going. You came in my room for a reason, not it would only be fair if you told me why, don't you think?"

"If you are going to play this game Damon, and block the door from me leaving then I think it can wait for another time, plus you are only in a towel.. I think it would be more appropriate for you to put some pants on."

"I guess i better play fair then if I want to keep you in my room then? Damon added.

"If you must put it that way, then yes."

Damon then walked back into his bathroom, while Elena went onto the bed for she can look at the books sitting above his bed. When Damon finally returned he scared her because she was not expecting him to be back so quick. He was dressed in pants when he returned, but no shirt. She seen no point in arguing with him at this point.

"So , what brought you into my room."

"I was just seeing how you are doing?"

"I'm Fine. You know that."

"You know you always say your fine when you're really not fine. You can't keep hiding your feelings, especially from me. You know you can always come and talk to me." At this point Damon sat at the edge of the bed while Elena was sitting in the middle. He turned his head around to answer her.

"What am i supposed to do. Come crying to you every time something goes wrong? I take action, I don't let things get to me. If I did, id loose control, and we can not have that happen or do you want me to admit that i miss Stefan? that he risked his life to get a cure for me, and now hes off with Klaus, probably embracing who hes been hiding for all these years. Which in the end, will probably be good for him and give him a chance to be who he really is...But can I do that Elena? Just act like he might be okay with Klaus? No, instead I'm out looking for him with you. I'm doing this for both of us. Is that what you want to hear? To make sure I'm doing this for the right reasons?" When he finished, she did not know how to respond. She did not know if Stefan went with Klaus on his own, if he still wanted to be with her, if he wanted to see any of them again.

After sitting in silence for awhile, she went over to the edge of the bed and sat with him. They looked st each other and gave a comforting smile, Elena then stood up.

"You know it's okay to have feelings, and if you need away to help control them, you still have me. I'll listen." She then started heading towards the door.

"Wait..." Said Damon. "Before you go, I want to give you something." He went to his bookshelf and pulled out a book. Elena walked over to the bed to see what it was.

"This is the first copy of my favorite book 'Gone With The Wind'. I got it the first week it was published. It's very old and I want you to read it."

"Thank you Damon, but I can not take this, its yours. It must mean alot to you."

"I insist take it. I can always take it back if I miss it that much.."

"Thank you" was all she said as she reached to give him a hug. He accepted the hug and returned it back to her. He did not want to let guy. He could hold her like this forever if he had to. when he felt her grip starting to soften he let go too.

"Elena?"

"yes?"

"Do you mind if you stay her for a bit..maybe watch a movie?"

She had to think if it was okay for her to stay or not. She did not want anything to happen between them romantically at this point, but she knew if it came down to that she would not be able to stop it because deep down its what she wanted, but she always did not think Damon would try to pull that while on the search for Stefan.

"Sure". She walked back over to the bed and sat down. A T.V then slowly came out of the dresser. Before she knew it he had a movie ready to go. She never heard of the movie, but it was an old black and white movie probably from the early 40's. Damon then got on the bed and laid down. She then slowly moved more towards him for she was sitting next to him. She tried to pay attention to the movie but she was getting tired and had a long day. She was ready for bed, but she wanted to wait for Damon to fall asleep before she left. But before she knew it she was trying to get more comfortable on the big bed until her head was resting against his shoulder. She then drifted off into a deep sleep. Damon was still up at this point, he pulled a blanket over her and pushed the same piece of hair that always falls in her face out of the way.

"Sweet dreams my love" he whispered into her ear as he kissed the top of his head. He then put his head back down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena wakes up the next morning in the arms of Damon. She is unaware of how exactly this happened because she did plan on sleeping in her own room. She looked over at Damon who was still sleeping. She pulled her hand off of his chest and tried to move the arm that was wrapped tightly around her off with out waking him up. She slowly lifted his arm up and tried to move her body away from him. She then slowly put his arm back down on the bed. She thought she was in the clear. She tip-toed towards the door trying to be as quite as she could. She slowly opened the door to here foot-steps coming up the stairs. she did not want Jeremy or Alaric to see her leaving Damon's room. She closed the door quietly waiting to see who it was while she pressed her ear against the door.  
>She heard a knock on her door, it was Jeremy.<br>"Elena are you awake?" Jeremy asked as he gave the door another knock. She was hoping he would not try to go in the room to look for her and just go back downstairs. She opened the door after it got quite to find Jeremy was no longer there and her door was still closed. She was heading out the door when she felt someone standing behind her. She slowly turned around to find Damon standing inches from her face.  
>"Good Morning Elena. did you sleep...well?" Damon said<br>"Morning Damon. Yes..I slept fine..now if you would" She added as she turned around to head back out towards the room, this time he let her go, but he followed her out of the room. She went to her door, opened it, looked back at Damon and said "I'll meet you guys downstairs in a bit."  
>She went into the bedroom grabbed her bag, changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a tank top and she threw over a light jacket over that. She then headed into the bathroom to straighten up a bit more. After that she headed downstairs to greet the rest of the guys there.<br>They where all gathered in the living room. Jeremy and Alaric on the couch with Damon gazing out the window.  
>"Good Morning" Alaric says as he looks over at Elena.<br>"Yeah..Morning Elena. I tried getting you before but you never answered me." Jeremy added.  
>"Elena was a little preoccupied at the moment" Damon said as he turned around to give Elena his smile.<br>"DAMON!" Elena said. "I'm sorry Jer. I did not hear you. What did you need anyways?  
>"I was just checking to just make sure Damon did not steal you away in the middle of the night to go and find Klaus." Jeremy said as he gave a little laugh. Elena laughed with him as well but she knew that in a way that he meant it. He trusted Damon in protecting Elena but not in all of the choices he made.<br>In the time the conversation had started Alaric made his way in the kitchen to return with enough coffee for everyone and some vervain for everyone to take. He placed the cups down on the table and started putting a little bit of vervain in each cup and then handed them out.  
>"You know Ric, I prefer Bourbon in my coffee in the morning." Damon said as he took the cup out of Alaric's hand.<br>"Don't we all" was all he added as he took a sip of his coffee.  
>They all sat in quite for a while trying to wake up and prepare themselves for the car ride that was ahead of them, when they heard a knock on the door.<br>"I know who that is." said Damon as he walked towards the door, making everyone confused. Damon then returned with someone following close behind.  
>"Caroline." Elena said jumping off of the couch to give her a hug, "What are you doing here?"<br>"Damon thought it was necessary that you had a girl on the trip with you, and since Bonnie could not make it he sent me." She said with a big smile on her face.  
>"Okay...enough of the lovey stuff, do you have any information from Bonnie on where we might find Elijah and if he is with Klaus?"Damon said.<br>"Actually... I do have that information."  
>"Are you going to share it with us?"<br>"So..." She started to say as she sat down on the couch next to Jeremy. "Just after the movie night in town, I was headed home and I thought I seen Elena wondering the streets alone at night, but turns out it was Katherine. She asked me if anyone has seen Klaus. I then asked her how she got out of the room, to which she told me, Klaus let her go after he killed Elijah and sent her to give Damon the cure. At that point I did not even know Damon was infected. So from that conversation, I gathered, Klaus did not hold up on his part of the deal with Elijah, took Stefan and freed Katherine."  
>"Elijah's...dead,again?" Alaric Said.<br>"Poor guy can not stay alive in Mystic Falls." Jeremy added laughing with Alaric.

"Do you think they left his body in Alaric's apartment?" asked Elena  
>"I don't think Klaus would leave his body where we can find it and pull out the dagger." added Damon<br>"Bonnie and I went yesterday and checked, there was no sign that anyone was even in the apartment." Caroline said. "They did a very good job of cleaning up."  
>"Then does anyone have any idea on what Klaus might of done with his body?" Damon said.<br>"I remember Elijah telling me that Klaus killed all of his family and buried them at sea. Do you think they took his body and going to drop it in the ocean?" Asked Elena.  
>"No... I do not think they are at the bottom of the ocean. When Bonnie was about to take out Klaus, Klaus told Elijah that they where not there." Said Caroline.<br>They all got quite after that, trying to find out where Klaus could of put his body in a short time frame. Klaus was not a dumb man, he would not leave them somewhere where anyone could find them.  
>"Maybe Katherine knows? Elena finally said breaking the silence. She was there when he shoved the dagger in Elijah's heart.<br>"I doubt he would of told her anything. I'm even surprised she brought the cure to me." Said Damon. "But i bet he is still keeping a close eye out on where she is." After that said Damon walked out of the room. leaving the rest of them to come up with there theories alone.  
>Alaric not wanting to be involved in the conversation anymore followed behind Damon.<br>"Where are they going?" asked Caroline.  
>"Who knows." Jeremy said surprisingly after he been quite most of the conversation.<br>Elena decided to go see if the two of them where okay. She seen that they both made there way to a porch that was just off of the kitchen. Damon was standing on the edge just looking out.  
>"Damon, you okay?" asked Alaric.<br>"I'm fine." Damon said being short in his answer.  
>"You don't seem fine." added Alaric. Elena knew there was some deep problem going on with Damon but he did not like expressing himself. She did not want to listen in on there conversation but she wanted to know what he was really thinking, the truth. She needed to know how Damon felt about her, if he remember the kiss. She wanted to talk to him about the Kiss, but was unsure how to bring it up because she did not know what it really meant to her, and she did not want to embrace them yet.<br>"Ric, don't push it I'm not in the mood."  
>"You know you can talk to me. Is there something going on between you and Elena? I know she was not in her room last night. When i went upstairs to check on her, I seen her enter her room, and when Jeremy said she did not answer her door this morning, I just knew she was with you."<br>"Honesty?" asked Damon, and Alaric just shook his head in agreement.  
>"I don't know whats going on between Elena and I. we shared a moment, a special moment when I was on my death bed, and now that I'm okay and Stefan ran off..." He stopped there not wanting to continue.<br>"So your only worry right now is Elena?"  
>"Of course I'm worried about Stefan. All these years I wanted him dead because he made me finish the transformation into a Vampire. Now that he's gone, I don't know what to do. Do i stay back and protect everyone he loves? Or do I go and find him for Elena, and since I do not want to push Elena to far I'm doing what she wants me to do, and I know she wants to be Stefan. It's always Stefan and always will be Stefan."<br>Alaric did not know what to say to him at this point, and was even surprised that Damon reveled that much to him. Alaric patted Damon on the shoulder knowing he did not want to talk anymore about it and headed back in the house. As Alaric entered the house Elena tried to act like she was busy doing something in the kitchen.  
>"You might want to go out there" Alaric said as he passed Elena. She just shook her head and went outside.<br>When she walked outside Damon did not even turn around. He just stayed staring out in the distance.  
>"Damon..I think we need to talk." Elena told Damon.<br>"Not now Elena. I know you heard what I told Ric, most of what I said was for you can hear it. So, I do not think we have anything to talk about."  
>"I believe we do. There's alot to talk about, and a lot of things need to be said."<br>"I said not now." He said, now getting furious about that situation.  
>"Then, let's go for a walk. We have about an hour before we have to leave, so lets walk." She said as she reached her hand out to grab his. He hesitated before he grabbed her hand as she led him down the stairs. When she reached the grass he let go.<br>"Now, show me around this place. It looks beautiful."  
>"There's a stream up ahead. Let's go there." He said as he started leading the way.<br>Just as the got half way through the lawn Caroline was screaming for them from the top of the deck. "Elena...Damon. Hurry up we need you."  
>Damon picked up Elena and quickly moved back to the house. Elena did not even have time to really process what happened but the sound in Caroline's voice was scaring her.<br>"What's wrong Car?"  
>"It's Jeremy. he's freaking out. He keeps calling Vicki's name." Caroline told them as Elena rushed in the house to find Jeremy.<br>Jeremy was in the corner of the living room bent down with his knee's close to his chest, Alaric was trying to snap him out of it but it was just not working.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeremy..Jeremy" Alaric was saying bent down next to him. Alaric at that point was shaking Jeremy, but he would no respond. Elena finally made her way into the room and ran over to Jeremy's side.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena said trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know.." responded Alaric. "One minute he was sitting on the couch laughing at a T.V show and the next he was screaming Vicki's name, and then he turned white like he seen a ghost."

"Jeremy, please" Elena pleaded next to him trying to get him to respond. Elena did not even notice that Damon was standing next to her with a worried look.

"Caroline, call Bonnie." Damon demanded of her. Caroline pulled out her cell phone and tried to get Bonnie on the phone. Damon then picked up Jeremy and placed him on the couch. Elena was yelling at Damon to just leave him alone, but Damon did not listen. Damon was going to try and compel him to get out information but since they all been drinking Vervain he could not. The room then fell silent while they listened to Caroline talk to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Finally...do you have any idea on why Jeremy would be freaking out right now? He will not even respond to anybody, not even Elena... consequences, what consequences?... okay, we will send him back to Mystic Falls for you can help him." They only heard Carolines part of the conversation and they all where waiting for Caroline to tell them what Bonnie had said.

"Caroline? Are you going to share?" asked Elena.

"Bonnie said that when she made the witches bring Jeremy back they said there would be penalties, and she this has something to do with it. Jeremy did not tell her anything before he left, he probably did not want her to worry so he did not share the information with her." said Caroline "She thinks its nothing to really worry about and that should could take care of it" she added trying not to worry Elena to much.

"Ill bring him back, Caroline can I borrow your car?" Elena asked.

"You will not be going back there. You need to stay here. I believe vampire Barbie over there can handle this, right Caroline?" Protested Damon.

"It's Jeremy. I need to go. I can make my own decisions, I don't need you telling me what's right for me to do." Elena snapped back at Damon. Alaric decided that this would be a good time to jump in the middle.

"I do think it is better if you stay here. Jeremy will be fine. I will go with Caroline to make sure he is safe. You stay here, you need to find Stefan, I believe you are the only one Stefan will listen to Elena. You need to go. I'll meet up with you guys when I know Jeremy is okay." Alaric said. Elena did not have much of an argument at that point. She knew Stefan would hopefully come back once he See's her, at least that what she was hoping form.

"Fine. I'll just sit back like i always do while everyone takes action." Elena said. Everyone ignored her and continued with how they where going to bring Jeremy out to the car, considering he still has not moved from his crouched position.

"Caroline, you pull the car around and Ric and I will carry him out." Damon said as we walked over and picked up Jeremy with such ease that he seemed like he weighed nothing. "Hurry Caroline" named protested at Caroline who was still standing there.

"Sorry Elena" was all she said as she headed out the door to get the car.

Elena followed them out the door to make sure Jeremy was going to be okay. Damon placed him laying down in the back seat of the car and closed the door. Elena then walked over to the car to see if she could get a response out of him before they left.

"Jeremy. It's Elena. You're going to be okay. I promise. Bonnie will take care of you. Whatever is going on will be fixed." She said to him, and he just gave her a quick smile. This have her a sigh of relief knowing that he at least knew she was there and that they where going to take care of the problem.

Caroline gave Elena a quick hug goodbye and then Alaric got into the passenger side of the car and waved goodbye to everyone.

Elena had a worried look on her face, but she turned around and headed back into the house hoping the best will come out of everything in the end once she gets Stefan back.

"Everything will be fine. Just relax, but go collect your things because we will be leaving in a little bit to continue on our trip." Damon said. She did not respond to him she just went upstairs and to the bedroom to gather her things. When she went to bring them downstairs Damon was waiting at the top of the stairs. He grabbed her bags, brought them downstairs and placed them in the car. Elena did wonder how Damon got the car back here because before they had to walk to the house, but she did not question it.

Before she knew it, they where headed away from the house and on the road again on the search for Klaus and Stefan.


End file.
